


Rewritten Ending

by Chrisifornia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisifornia/pseuds/Chrisifornia
Summary: What if Alex, Winn, and Lena found a way to create an elixir in case of any trouble were to happen? So that Kara would be happy and not go through pain.





	Rewritten Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this one-shot is VERY short, please

“There's _something I need to say. Wherever I go I'm gonna be better because of you. You'll be in my heart. I promise I'm going to be the man… that you thought I could be. I promise.”_ Mon-El's breathing became ragged and he attempted to keep his breathing in check long enough to pour his feeling to Kara for the third time.

 _ **“You've made me so happy. Here, here. Take this. Take this. This will keep you safe"**_ , handing him the pendant that would protect her and be sent with love from her mother. Now she was handing him that same necklace that she loved dearly. _**"I love you. And I should have said it before.”**_ Tears flowed down her soft features as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

 _“I love you.”_ Mon-El's response was difficult to utter due to the air or lack thereof.

 _ **“Okay, okay. You have to go. You have to go.”** _Kara sent him on his way so that he would not faint on the field. Mon-El began to stalk towards the pod which once held a young Kara Zor-El as a child. He sat on the seat and looked to Kara with the pendant clutched to his heart. Punching in the coordinates to escape the lead poisoning that spread through the atmosphere, Mon-El had to try to stop the flow of tears that would cascade down his cheeks. Just then an official DEO squad car appeared before Mon-El would ascend.

 **“WAIT! WAIT!”** , screamed a frantic Alex Danvers. She had something in her palm. Kara couldn’t see what it had been. She knew it was a vial, but what was contained inside was unknown to her. Alex asked Mon-El to open the pod’s door, and he would have questioned it if Alex didn’t look so hurried. He then proceeded to open the glass door, but kept choking a bit. **“Hurry drink this! NOW!”** Mon-El chugged the content in the vial. His harsh breathing started diminishing and decreasing.

 _ **“What was that?”**_ Kara ran to him and checked his breathing. Her palms reaching his cheeks and and soothing his face.

 **“The cure for the lead poisoning. Winn and Lena created the lead cure from the bullet Lillian shot into Mon-El when you two were kidnapped. After you reported where their ‘lair' had been, the DEO infiltrated and found the place empty. But we found the bullet Lillian used and crushed it to make an antidote. And voila!”** Alex explained half of everything what had been going down within the DEO walls without her knowledge. Kara couldn't be thankful enough, she would get to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life. 

**_“So he gets to stay?”_** Kara looked towards Alex only to receive a nod of confirmation in return. **_“Oh my Rao! I can’t believe this.”_**

 **“But we should go, to check his vitals.”** Alex rushed Mon-El to the squad car and lightly sat him in gently in case something happened. **“I trust we’ll see you there, Supergirl?”** It was Kara’s turn to send a nod of confirmation. She ascended towards the sky, beaming. From then on, her and Mon-El would live a joyous life. She would be content knowing the man she has been waiting for would be there with her. Her partner at game night. Her light in every dark corner that would lurk and hit her hard. Her comfort, besides Alex and potstickers. The stars to her comets. He would be there from there on out.


End file.
